


Methos: Who, What, Why, Where, When

by lferion



Category: Highlander: The Series, Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Immortals in Space, One Sentence Ficlet meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-20
Updated: 2011-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-20 13:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five one-sentence (in theory) ficlets</p>
            </blockquote>





	Methos: Who, What, Why, Where, When

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grav_ity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grav_ity/gifts).



**Who**

“Just a guy,” Adam (or Ben, or Pierce, or …, all the way back to Remus and Metopholus,) would say and even mean it, but he was more than that, far more, and rare indeed was the person who could perceive that, who could see Methos in the depths of Adam’s eyes. James had been such a one; Declan looked to be another.  


* * *

 **What**

“I hate this part,” Methos started to say on a plaintive note as the shot finished tearing a messy and fatal hole in his chest; a wound like that never killed him for long, but both the moment of still blackness and the rush of cold air back into lungs reknit and laboring were always agony, “Worth, it though,” he finished when he could breathe again. “On the other hand, we should probably rethink our approach.”  


* * *

 **Why**

“Well, some things never get old,” Methos said, smiling as he combed his fingers through Declan’s short hair and settled Declan’s head more comfortably against the hollow of his shoulder, giving himself a moment to think: it had been a genuine question and deserved a genuine answer, though he didn’t often try to put words around why he kept on keeping on. “There is always more to learn, new things to see, people to love.” Now his smile was more to himself - that he knew he would most likely lose them never changed that.  


* * *

 **Where**

Methos had seen the midsummer sun rise over the heel-stone when Stonehenge was young, barefoot in the short green-gold grass; now he watched the sun send the first lance of light over the edge of the eclipsing disk of the Earth at solstice, booted feet pressing lightly into the lunar dust, filled with a wonder and awe that was both completely different and very much the same.  


* * *

 **When**

“The second - no, third - time we met, he extracted me from a somewhat … awkward … predicament at Bletchley Park by claiming me as a relation, a cousin several times removed; since then I have been happy to count myself a connexion of the Watson family, as it were.”  



End file.
